Trust me
by Venefica.d
Summary: Los chitauri vuelven por revancha. Los avengers se reunen. Una victima por accidente, un solo hombre puede salvarla. Estaran dispuestos a pedirle a aquel hombre ayuda? LokixDarcy PepperxTony ClintxNat JanexThor Stevex... Take a look es mi primer fic de superheroes!


Disclaimer: ningún personaje de la corporación Marvel o Disney es de mi pertenencia, solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que jueguen en mi 1Era oficial.

Luego de 3 años trabajando con la astrofísica, amiga y mentora Jane Foster; Darcy al fin conseguía los suficientes créditos extras como para graduarse. Debía admitir que al principio seguir tormentas y revisar cálculos arduamente; había sido aburrido. Mas el día que aquel dios nórdico les cayó del cielo quedo, por no decir más, como en el mejor día de su vida.Y ya que estamos vamos a ser honestos. Su vida era un desastre. La mala relación con sus padres adoptivos, el odio de sus hermanos, sus malas juntas y su incapacidad para ser socialmente correcta, la habían llevado por un camino en pique. A sus 18 años huyendo del bullying que sus hermanos le proporcionaban había caído en manos de unas malas... Muy malas amistades, donde el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo casual estaban a la orden del día. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico pudo ser capaz de refregarle en la cara a aquellos (sus hermanos) que había logrado entrar becada a una de las mejores universidades. Terrible fue su desazón al descubrir que sus excesos debían quedar fuera. No es que fuera adicta a esas cosas pero la costumbre hace al hombre dicen. Y ella estaba acostumbrada al reventón cada fin de semana, no a pasarlo encerrada de quien sabe donde las ganas y la voluntad logro compaginar sus dos vidas. Porque si, en la universidad era la cerebrito Lewis mala en matemática pero genio para los haceos y la literatura, ni hablar de debate siendo la única miembro femenino en aquel grupo apartado de la crema del campus. Pero los viernes por la noche era Darling la chica a la que le dabas tu número luego de una tórrida noche de pasión y te aburrías como ostra esperando su llamado para repetir.

Una rompe corazones, come hombres, y veces su hermana la llamaba prostituta al saber que muchos hombres habían pasado por su cama, mas sin embargo Darcy ni se molestaba en sacarla de su error. Porque ella no era una puta, ella no cobraba por placer... Ella usaba a los hombres para satisfacerse a sí misma; así como usaba las drogas y el alcohol para evitar ser lastimada en el mundo real.

Porque esta chica Taser, era ni más ni menos que una corderito disfrazada de loba para evitar volver a ser de ella quedaba aquella niña tonta que cayó en las garras del mariscal de campo, esa niña enamorada que fue burdamente engañada usada y descartada como basura. Pero esa Darcy estaba oculta dentro de un cofre bajo muchas de vez en cuando su sentimentalismo y su esencia dulce salían a flote, rápidamente una sarta de comentarios ácidos ocupaba su lugar. Maniobra de auto conservación le llamaba ella. Miedo diríamos nosotros.

Y no fue hasta que vio como su amiga y mentora Jane, caía perdidamente enamorada en los brazos de ese musculoso, sensual y extremadamente extraterrestre, Thor. Aquel príncipe Asgardiano que les cayó del suelo y gracias a él la investigación de su mentora dio paso a su oportunidad de conseguir los últimos créditos para graduarse.

Aunque lo negara hasta su lecho de muerte, envidiaba a Jane, ella tenía quien la cuidase y quien luchara por ella. En cuanto a Darcy, cada día sentía que al acabar su meta académica la soledad la envolvería. Deseaba secretamente tener a alguien a quien amar y ser amada, esperar como lo hacía Jane porque su amado volviera con su reluciente armadura y su corcel blanco (existen los caballos en Asgard? como fuera, su utopía de felicidad).

Y era ahora cuando en la soledad de su habitación con la música sonando en su Ipod que ella pensaba ¿Porque solo encontraba patanes? ¿Por qué no podía, por única vez en su vida disfrutar de la compañía y amor de un hombre? ¿Que estaba mal en ella que le impedía encontrar a su príncipe azul?

La vibración de su celular la descoloco un momento. Tomo el aparato donde se leía Jane parpadeando. Apretó el botón de llamada y los gritos de su amiga la dejaron sorda una fracción de segundo.

-Jane? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aparentando calma. Los sonidos que profería su amiga del otro lado de la línea no la calmaban en absoluto. Frases sin sentido, y el nombre de Thor unas cuantas veces era todo lo que Darcy le entendía.-a ver Jane, ¿qué sucedió con Thor esta vez? Respira y exhala unas dos veces y dime- luego de lo que parecía una eternidad la astrofísica se calmo.

-Darcy debes venir para la torre Stark los Chitauris abrieron el portal de Nuevo México y están listos para invadir. Tines que salir antes de que empiecen. Estoy con Pepper y los vengadores ayudando a idear un plan. Sin Thor no podemos y Thor está en Asgard mientras Odín duerme. Agarra lo que más puedas y ven para acá lo más rápido que puedas. Ten cuidado...- y la comunicación se corto al tiempo que la electricidad abandonaba el departamento.

-demonios.- musito Darcy tanteando su mesita de noche en busca de la linterna. Cuando al fin la hallo, la encendió y salió de la habitación buscando meter dentro de su mochila todo lo que podía, lo esencial, algo de ropa, su ipod, su celular, la notebook de Jane, unos libros.

Reviso con la luz de la linterna que estuviera todo, agarro su billetera y salió del cerrando la puerta cuando el mundo se le volvió negro. En la oscuridad circundante, el cuerpo de Darcy cayó al suelo.

Sus atacantes, sacaron una daga azul, y con ella le profirieron un pequeño corte en la baja espalda, rasgando así, la ropa y su piel; mezclando con el líquido vital una sustancia venenosa. La herida se cerro, dejando solo el rasguño en la ropa y una pequeña e insignificante cicatriz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tony, y Steve fueron al punto de Nuevo México a tratar de contactar a Thor, mientras que Clint y Natasha fueron por Banner a Tokio. JARVIS; refuerza los niveles de seguridad de la torre y manda a todos los civiles al bunker -1C. ¿Jane?—ordeno Pepper al tiempo que volteaba en búsqueda de la astrofísica, quien se encontraba sentada abrazándose las piernas en el sillón frente a la pantalla plana que mostraba el panorama de nueva york y nuevo México y otras ciudades distribuidas en pequeñas pantallas alrededor de los periodistas.—Jane, debemos ir al bunker. La torre es segura pero no podemos tentar nuestra volteo a verla con la mirada cargada de dolor.

Hacía poco más de 1 año que Thor había vuelto a Asgard luego de cerrar el portal que su hermano Loki había abierto para los Chitauris llevándose consigo a Loki y al Tesseract. Mas luego de prometerle que se comunicaría con ella, no lo había hecho, o no había podido como ella quería creer. Y ansiaba que en esta ocasión, pudieran contar con él. Más otra preocupación nublaba su mente. Darcy. Darcy tendría que haber llegado hacia poco más de una hora a la torre.

Después de todo el departamento de la castaña estaba en el mismo edificio que el suyo, a unas cuantas cuadras de la famosa torre.

-Pepper, Darcy no ha llegado aun. Tengo un mal presentimiento. —le dijo Jane a la colorada, con la respiración entrecortada y las lagrimas amenazando con salir.

-Señorita Potts—la voz de JARVIS se oyó en toda la habitación. –El señor Stark está en la línea.-conéctalo JARVIS. —dijo Pepper volteando hacia uno de los ventanales. La mirada de Jane le rompía el alma y ansiaba elevando una plegaria al cielo que paso de despejado a gris en unos momentos, porque Darcy estuviera bien. No era un secreto que la jovencita le caía bien, a veces resultaba ser muy molesta con sus comentarios ácidos, y quizás si no estabas acostumbrada a tratar con Tony, lo tomarías como una ofensa. Pero no por nada le tenía paciencia al Iron Man, sabía que debajo de esas capaz de desagradable sarcasmo se hayaba una persona vulnerable y Pepper sabía que Darcy era una de ellas.

-Pepper. —dijo Tony en el altavoz. Su voz potente resonaba en todos los rincones del penthouse. – tenemos invitados para una gran fiesta, prepara los fuegos artificiales y las botanas. El grandote va en camino con el hombre patria. Y el moco musculoso está llegando con los no-novios. Estoy en camino. Nos vemos en el bunker -3A – y la comunicación se corto, sin darle tiempo a Pepper de comunicarle la falta de Darcy.

-jane, vamos, Thor, Tony y los demás están por llegar. Una vez todos en el bunker vamos a organizar la búsqueda de Darcy y por si acaso. – dijo Pepper tomando la mano de Jane y continuando—JARVIS. Si la señorita Darcy Lewis se acerca a la torre en un radio de 3 cuadras a la redonda, avísame su ubicación. Vamos. —y así, jalando a la atónita astrofísica se dirigieron al ascensor que las llevaría al bunker en el tercer subsuelo de la ostentosa torre..

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

70 años atrás le decían que los dioses nórdicos realmente existían y que los superhéroes no usaban la ropa interior por fuera de sus mallas, se hubiera reído mucho de esa persona. Ahora viéndolo en perspectiva era como si todo aquello con lo que jamás creyó soñar fuera realidad. Superhéroes, hombres mutantes, dioses, extraterrestres. Le faltaban zombies y vampiros y seguro podría organizar su propia comi-com cosa que no sabía que era pero Darcy no dejaba de repetírselo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Dijo que era algo así como un encuentro entre todos los fanáticos de la ciencia ficción, donde se promocionaban comics, había gente disfrazada de superhéroes y muchas cosas bonitas. Hasta donde se lo explico, Steve no pudo hallar ninguna cosa bonita, y menos cuando Darcy comparo a esas personas con el vendedor de historietas de Los Simpsons.

Y aquí estaba, en brazos al estilo nupcial, siendo cargado por un dios nórdico que lo llevaba a una velocidad increíble; seguida muy de cerca por Tony Stark, vestido con su traje de Iron año atrás todos ellos se aliaron para enfrentar una fuerza de destrucción masiva extraterrestre. Y luego de aprender a luchar codo con codo y no por sacarse los ojos con los egos, cada uno se acostumbro a los otros. Y era algo muy bueno, si partimos del hecho de que todos a excepción de Thor y Banner; tenían un piso en la torre del filántropo más insoportable, egocéntrico y acido del universo; y estaba seguro si le preguntaba a Thor le diría que de todos los letras de la torre se veían a la lejanía. El cielo gris se poblaba de nubes, presagiando un mal día, o lo que quedara de él.

-¿china o italiana?—inquirió Iron Man a su lado Thor alzo una ceja confundido. Era obvio que luego de un año lejos de midgard no se adaptara a los modismos y frases del hombre de hierro.

-Stark no cenaremos nada. Tenemos que idear un plan para frenar la invasión y por tanto tenemos que concentrarnos. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?—dijo Steve con tono mordaz, había ocasiones en que Tony lo desquiciaba, y poco a poco se iba contagiando el humor acido de Darcy lo que lo llevaba a pasar de un hombre chapado a la antigua a una serpiente de lengua viperina.

-auch. Eso dolió capi. Lamento informarte que si no ceno, no pienso. Así que cuando lleguemos votaremos. Apuesto a que los dos no-tortolos elegirán lo que sea que yo elija…- dijo hablando de Clint y realidad era que después de que Loki jugara con el cerebro de Hawkeye, Natasha había sido como un bálsamo para la mente del hombre, y se los veía muy juntos con bastante regularidad. Solo que cuando alguien irrumpía en el lugar donde se encontraban, huían del otro como si la cercanía les quemara. A veces disfrutaba unirse a Tony para jugarles una que otra bromilla.-grandote, no rompas el piso cuando aterrices, cambiamos el piso hace poco—dijo Stark mientras los pasaba y aterrizaba en la torre, donde JARVIS iba desarmando su traje.

-no cambia mas—dijo Thor divertido.

-no creo que cambie jamás. —admitió Steve

.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

-así que ustedes…-empezó Bruce, antes de ser cortado por una iracunda mirada de la viuda negra.

-no, y si vuelvo a escuchar algo más sobre el tema, ya sea de tu boca o de la de Stark, consideren dormir despiertos. —dijo mordazmente la mujer. Mientras piloteaba el Quinjet camino a la torre.

Clint por su parte limpiaba nervioso su arco ya que sabía que tan temperamental y que tan serias había que tomarse las amenazas de su novia. Porque aunque no se lo admitieran al mundo, él y Natasha habían comenzad a estrechar su amistad al punto que si bien no había grandes muestras de amor, su química y su apoyo mutuo lo habían ayudado a salir adelante luego del lavado de cerebro cortesía del medio hermano de Thor.

-¿y tu qué me dices de Darcy?—pregunto Clint para alivianar la tensión.

-¿Qué con ella?—pregunto Banner un tanto desconcertado, era raro que Hawkeye hablara, y más si hablaba sobre mujeres. Definitivamente la compañía de Stark hacía estragos en las personas, de solo imaginar al capitán América con él las 24hs del día, lo llevaban a preguntarse qué otros cambios habría en sus compañeros luego de sus 6 meses de ausencia.

-siempre habla de ti, de las discusiones sobre ciencia y como te enojas vía skype cuando te dice que es más divertida la ciencia ficción que trabajar con un juego de química. —dijo Clint.

-ah eso, no va mas allá de allí, no entiendo como sigue creyendo en la ciencia ficción si, la realidad es que no es ninguna ficción. Jamás entenderé a esa chica. Pero debo darle un punto a su favor, no sé si lo han notado, pero es la única que nos ve como somos y no por lo que somos. ¿Me entienden?—dijo Banner rascándose la cabeza distraídamente mientras leía el último mensaje que Stark le había enviado horas atrás.

-¿a qué te refieres?—pregunto intrigado Clint.

-a que para ella, somos personas normales—ante la mirada de desconcierto de sus acompañantes prosiguió—verán, ella no ve al otro sujeto cuando está conmigo, así como no ve a un arma mortal cuando la ve a Natasha, ni ve a un súper soldado cuando lo ve a Steve, ella solo ve a Bruce, a Natasha y a Steve, como si no quisiera asumir que de un momento a otro podemos dejar de ser quiénes somos y ser quienes estamos hechos.

-ya, ya entendí, sí que es rara. —dijo suspirando Clint.

-yo no sé si rara.- dijo Bruce. Iba a agregar algo mas pero la voz de Natasha los interrumpio.

- Caballeros, llegamos. —anuncio Natasha al tiempo que maniobraba para vez en la azotea, todos ingresaron al penthouse y al ascensor, pidiéndole a JARVIS que los guiara a donde estaba su dueño..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Jane!—grito Thor acercándose a su joven novia. —te he extrañado tanto. Lamento no haber podido venir en una ocasión menos peligrosa, pero el trono de Asgard me necesitaba. Perdóname por favor.

-Oh, Thor; no sabes cuánto te extrañe. Estaba tan asustada, cuando vimos que el portal se reabría lo primero que pensé fue que volverías, pero al recibir un mensaje diciendo que nos preparábamos para la revancha mis esperanzas se fueron al suelo. —suspiro Jane, sentándose al lado del dios quien había tomado asiento en el gran sillón que ocupaba esa habitación del bunker.

Iron Man paso al lado de ellos saludando a Jane con la mano, con dirección a la pequeña barra que separaba ese ambiente de la pequeña cocina, donde Pepper estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Hey Potts—dijo Tony antes de besarla.

-Tony, tenemos un pequeño inconveniente—empezó Pepper mientras Tony abría el refrigerador buscando algo para comer. Al no recibir respuesta, Pepper se paro delante del.

—es importante.-¿Qué sucedió peps?—dijo mientras mordía una manzana.

-Darcy—susurro, tratando de que Jane no la oyera. La pobre había estado llorando y queriendo salir en busca de su amiga a toda costa, al punto que Pepper tuvo que sedarla.

-¿Dónde está la chiquilla?—inquirió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tony, Darcy no llego aun. Y…- decía mientras le entregaba una pantalla. Él la miraba intrigado...—JARVIS vio esto desde el edificio de enfrente al departamento de Jane. —mientras lo decía el video comenzó a reproducirse, se veía que el edificio de un momento a otro quedaba a oscuras. Y dos sombras oscuras ingresaban; transcurridos unos minutos las dos sombras salían y se desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. —según la hora fue unos 10 o 15 minutos después de que Jane la llamara para que viniera. Tengo miedo Tony—dijo ella con lágrimas en los corazón de Tony dio un vuelco, Pepper no era de las mujeres que lloraran por cualquier cosa, y está definitivamente era una cosa fuera de lo común.

Por lo que tomo la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Dejando la manzana en la mesada, se acerco a ella y la abrazo. La sostuvo contra su pecho y la tranquilizo.

-yo me encargo. —la beso suavemente en los labios, mientras la puerta del bunker se abría e ingresaba el resto del equipo seguidos por el capitán América.

–Chicos tenemos un problema…- dijo serio, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Natasha.

-No tenemos cena…-una gran cantidad de bufidos y maldiciones escapo de los labios de Clint y Thor.

Una mirada de advertencia de parte del capitán América lo obligo a volver al problema que lo rodeaba.

-Darcy no ha llegado, y tenemos una filmación del edificio de enfrente donde se ven dos sombras entrar y salir. Necesito que tu Thor me acompañes, y Natasha, tu también serás útil, el resto les pido que se queden aquí aguardando instrucciones y en caso de cualquier novedad contáctennos.

-vamos—dijo Thor, agarrando su martillo y siguiendo a Natasha y Tony hasta el ascensor, se volteo a ver a Jane, pero ella estaba hablando con Steve sobre Darcy

La ciudad estaba desierta, el toque de queda cortesía de S.H.I.E.L.D había sido por demás un éxito. No había un alma en las calles, a excepción de las tres personas que caminaban rumbo al edificio donde residían Jane y llegar, descubrieron que la puerta del gran edificio estaba cerrada, no fue muy difícil abrirla usando una ganzúa según la viuda negra.

Una vez dentro del edificio, la falta de luz no fue problema gracias a Iron Man que iluminaba el camino hasta las escaleras.

Ascendieron por ellas los 4 pisos que los separaban de los dos departamentos que pertenecían a las dos, una vez llegaron al cuarto piso, avanzaron por el pasillo, pero a unos pasos de ellos, algo los detuvo, Natasha había pisado algo.

Al agachar su mirada, se encontró con una mochila abierta y libros regados por doquier, pero su sorpresa aumento al ver que al lado de la misma estaba Darcy tirada inconsciente..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Buenas noches, quiero decirles un par de cosas ya que este es mi primer fic aquí y sobre este tema; 1 que quizás este primer capítulo parezca soso y aburrido, pero les aseguro que es la puerta (o portal) para adentrarme en esta historia que no me deja dormir tranquila. 2 no sé cuantos capítulos sean, pero soy amante de las cosas largas y entretenidas (no comments) así que seguramente serán varios. 3 antes de publicar un nuevo capítulo primero voy a terminar los 2 o por lo menos el que le sigue así no pierdo el hilo y no cuelgo al publicar. 4 esto está basado en lo que sucede después de la película The Avengers; por lo mismo no tiene relación con la segunda película de Thor (la cual veré pronto). Y por ultimo 5 es probable que haya lemmon en algún capitulo, pero el mismo va a ser avisado en el capitulo anterior y en el mismo así no hay errores… de todos modos quizás depende como lo haga tal vez el lemmon pueda quedar fuera de la historia, o sea pueden leer el cap anterior y el que sigue sin que el lemmon les moleste (para aquellos que no les gusta). Dicho todo esto, agrego una cosa más y es que no se qué tanta acción pueda poner, soy más dada al romance y al drama pero investigare y así tenga que aprender a luchar lo hare así mi trabajo es más ya gracias, por leer. Y espero les . D.


End file.
